


不思议特异点——昼夜幻月十日谈

by felinehikaru



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: FGOx银英坂本龙马为主角都市怪谈侦探社事件在这不思议特异点昼夜交替展开！杨威利为主角（？）的都市怪谈侦探社（？）事件在这不思议特异点昼夜交替展开
Relationships: Frederica Greenhill/Yang Wenli, Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Kudos: 1





	1. 〔昼〕（1）

在你可能知道的那座城市里有这么一个地方，长发会刮花地板的美丽女性总是跟在穿得严严实实的男人身边，男人压着帽子笑眯眯地看着你：“您好，请问有什么我们能帮到您？”  
黑胡子：“我要说的事，你们千万别害怕。”  
龙马：“我们是专业侦探社，我们不会怕，您请说。”  
“我刚才，被一只脚追啊！”  
阿龙：“一只脚是哪位？”  
黑胡子：“不是哪位，是一只脚啊，人类的脚！”  
龙马拿过纸和笔刷刷画了一个一条腿的人。  
黑胡子：“他不是一条腿！“  
龙马画了一个只有半截身子的人。  
黑胡子：“他不是打折剩一半！”  
阿龙拿过画改成了一只一条腿的青蛙。  
黑胡子：“一条腿啊！你们见过腿吗？就是一条腿在追我，还没有鞋子，上面没有屁股，我就像……”  
龙马：“噗……”  
黑胡子：“你在笑什么？”  
龙马：“我想起高兴的事情。”  
黑胡子：“什么高兴的事情？”  
龙马：“我老婆今天吃了一只青蛙。”  
阿龙：“噗……”  
黑胡子：“你又笑什么？”  
阿龙：“我今天吃了一只青蛙。”  
黑胡子：“你是他老婆？”  
龙马：“是吧是吧，先生，我们言归正传，您说的这个腿，它很厉害吗？”  
黑胡子：“他不是厉不厉害的问题，他就是很少见的，大白天的一条腿跟着你走……”  
阿龙再次憋不住笑。  
黑胡子：“你欺人太甚我忍你很久了！你明明在笑我你都没停过！”  
龙马：“先生我们受过严格的训练，无论多好笑我们都不会笑，除非忍不住。”

  
安抚完被吓得不轻的爱德华・蒂奇，龙马和阿龙小姐在门口挥着手和他道别，两人一前一后往屋里走，头顶“坂本侦探事务所”的招牌底纹是桔梗花的形状，  
“你干什么要逗他玩啦？”  
“这已经是这个月出现的第7个说看到人体零件在追人的目击者了。”坂本龙马取下帽子挠了挠黑发，阿龙小姐接过他的帽子挂在了架子上，“你也玩得很开心嘛。”  
“因为我今天真的吃了一只青蛙。”阿龙小姐柔软的身体在龙马身上绕了一圈又飞向窗台，阳光晒得她很舒服，有龙马在的房间也很舒服。  


坂本侦探事务所位于这个城市的东边，迎接白昼的方位，每天早晨拉开窗帘就可以收到属于这个城市的第一缕阳光。阿龙小姐每天在龙马的怀里醒来时总要使劲闻一闻，龙马的味道使她很喜欢这昼夜的交替，仿佛每天醒来都是一个惊喜。

坂本龙马和阿龙小姐被召唤到这座城市的时候并没有和以往的圣杯战争那样，被赋予相应的认知，除了对圣杯和英灵的基本了解，对于这座城市是一无所知。

有趣的是，生活在这座城市里的，不光有普通的居民，还有形形色色的疑似从者，或自然或不自然地成为这座城市的一环。

比如今天慌慌张张来寻求帮助的爱德华・蒂奇，不管怎么看都是个有些猥琐的书店老板，会在打烊之后溜去街边亮着粉灯的店里露出迷之笑容的那种中年男人。

龙马他们无法确定这类从者是否有自己是从者的自觉，或者所有人都在潜伏着，等待这座城市开始发挥它原本的作用——圣杯战争。

既来之则安之，龙马和阿龙小姐收拾好了这间屋子，秉持着一杯茶一包烟，混过一天是一天的宗旨，挂上了“坂本侦探事务所”的标牌，参与这座城市微妙的运转。

  
爱德华・蒂奇在离开的时候除了留下对阿龙小姐觊觎的眼神，还有一句不明所以的话：“怎么看你这个家伙，都和西边的那个人有些像啊。”

城西边龙马他们并不常去，一开始他们曾去过那边进行探查，发现那边大多是些白天不开门的店面，正在他们准备晚上去看看的时候，城市里又自发遵守起了宵禁的规则。夜宿这种麻烦的事情阿龙小姐和龙马都不是很喜欢，城里又没有什么事情，这一拖就拖到了现在。

  
和隔壁卖花的库丘林打过招呼，龙马带着阿龙去往黑胡子描述的，那个出现“一条腿”的地方。

最开始出现的目击报告是“一只左手”。  
“很像兄长大人的手。”牛若丸的的脸上开始泛红，“然后那之后开始轻柔地抚摸我。”  
“然后呢？然后呢？”阿龙小姐饶有兴致地坐了起来。  
“然后，兄长大人从未如此爱抚过我，所以我拔刀斩掉了它。”

  
再来就是“右手”、“鼻子”、“耳朵”之类的人体器官的目击报告，相似点便是都在夜晚追击在大街上闲逛的人，虽然没造成什么伤害事件，但是也是挺膈应人的。

直到今天，黑胡子的报案是发生在白天的第一起。

“啊……什么时候会有飞天意面出现……”  
“龙马，飞天意面是什么？”  
“就是两颗……啊，没什么。”龙马好悬没说出什么不良话题。

黑胡子所说的那条小巷子平平无奇，和它前后左右的兄弟姐妹没什么不同，平整的路面，灰色的电线杆，还有夜晚还算尽忠职守的路灯。

龙马把相机递给阿龙，四处张望着想要找寻一些线索。

成为英灵这件事情本身没有什么特别的，若说有什么未竟之事，他身后的同伴早已替他完成，他被英灵座赋予现代知识的时候便已对曾经的壮志未酬释怀。

能够再看到更广阔的世界和更多的新生事物，才是令身为英灵的龙马欢欣不已的事情，还有就是再度和阿龙相遇。

所以此刻拿着方便记录画面的数码相机的阿龙小姐，在龙马眼中，就是阿赖耶给他的最好的报酬了。

  
没有从事发地得到什么有用的情报，两人在附近的餐馆坐下，吃个悠哉的午饭，再想想下午的去处。

等餐的时候龙马翻看阿龙小姐的拍摄作品，很忠实地在记录那条小巷子和附近的场景，然而翻个几十张之后，画面就变成了他们小小的侦探社，还有龙马在晨光里安睡的画面。

“我是怕你又偷偷消失了……”阿龙小姐的脸有些红，“啊，饭怎么还不来，阿龙小姐要饿死了！”  
“您点的肉丸意面。”玛塔・哈丽端上了两人的午饭。  
龙马看着阿龙一口吞掉一个肉丸，脸颊鼓鼓的样子十分可爱。

“不会的，这次说好了，会和你一起走的。”他伸手去戳阿龙小姐的脸颊，被阿龙小姐一把抓住：“你这个骗子，在骗我干脆一口……”  
“一口吃掉我，好的，我们晚上回去慢慢吃。”龙马没有抽回手，隔着白手套反手握住阿龙小姐冰凉的手。  


“啊！这是什么啊！！！”店外的尖叫声传到了店里，众人顺着声音望去，一双“眼睛”漂浮在空中，看似漫无目的地到处闲逛。  
龙马飞速结了账，带着吞掉最后一颗肉球的阿龙冲了出去。


	2. 〔夜〕（1）

在你可能知道的那座城市里有这么一个地方，亚麻色短发的美丽女性总是跟在黑发的男人身边，男人双肘撑在桌子上懒散地看着面前的人：“您好，请问有什么我们能帮到您？”

毕典菲尔特：“我要说的事，你们千万别害怕。”

杨威利：“我们是专业侦探社，我们不会怕，您请说。”

毕典菲尔特：“我刚才，被一只眼追啊！”

菲列特利加：“一只眼是哪位？”

毕典菲尔特：“不是哪位，是一只眼啊，人类的眼！”

杨威利拿过纸和笔刷刷画了一个一只眼的人。

毕典菲尔特：“他不是只有一只眼！“

杨威利画了一个只有一半身子的人。

毕典菲尔特：“他不是半边身子啊！”

菲列特利加拿过画改成了一个皮克斯大眼仔。

毕典菲尔特：“一只眼啊！一只眼球，白色的肉球上一点黑啊！最先出现在我家浴室偷看我洗澡……”

杨威利：“噗……”

毕典菲尔特：“你在笑什么？”

杨威利：“我想起高兴的事情。”

毕典菲尔特：“什么高兴的事情？”

杨威利：“我老婆今天做三明治盐放多了。”

毕典菲尔特：“这有什么好开心的啊？”

菲列特利加：“噗……”

毕典菲尔特：“你又笑什么？”

菲列特利加：“我今天做三明治盐放多了。”

毕典菲尔特：“你是他老婆？你们找死，你们有病吧？”

菲列特利加不知道从哪里掏出一把枪，咔嚓两下上了膛顶在毕典菲尔特头上。

杨威利：“抱歉先生，我老婆显现的时候，灵基有些alter化，我们言归正传，您说的那个眼睛它厉害吗？”

毕典菲尔特：“他不是厉不厉害的问题，他就是很少见的，不仅在浴室偷窥我……”

菲列特利加再次憋不住笑。

毕典菲尔特：“你欺人太甚我忍你很久了！你明明在笑我你都没停过！”

杨威利：“先生我们受过严格的训练，无论多好笑我们都不会笑，除非忍不住。”

毕典菲尔特离开的时候还在骂骂咧咧：“这到底是个什么鬼地方，没几个正常人吗？”杨威利和菲列特利加[alter]目送他离开，房间里另一个门被比利小子从外打开。

“boss，有人开香槟塔哦。”

“知道了，你们看着办吧。”

比利小子对穿着火辣气势凛冽的美女坐在boss腿上的画面见怪不怪，眼见菲列特利加的双手环上杨威利的脖子，他识趣地带上了门。

“放手。”菲列特利加的声音冷冷的，双手捏着杨威利的脸。

杨威利把手从妻子的腰上拿开，拉了拉她的短裙，菲列特利加从他身上跳了下来，转身坐在了桌子上。

“哎呀，我温柔可爱的妻子哪儿去了。”杨威利的笑容有些无奈，想去拉菲列特利加的手，被她躲了过去。

“杨威利，请你记清楚，我的职介是Avenger，复仇对象是你。”那把枪又回到了菲列特利加手上，黑洞洞的枪口对着丈夫的脑袋。

杨威利握住没有上膛的枪身，抵在了自己的心口。

菲列特利加脸上露出了嫌弃的表情，一甩手把枪灵体化，“少对我用这套，说正事吧。”

“毕典菲尔特不是有勇无谋的莽夫，不管他有没有身为圣杯战争英灵的自觉，会来这里应该都是要给我们传达一些信息。”杨威利撤掉营业用领带，又解开两颗衬衫扣子，菲列特利加下意识接过领带，反应过来后又甩回他脸上。

杨威利挠挠头，自己乖乖去把领带挂好，和屋里的沉默不同，隔壁嘈杂的声音越来越响。

“开个香槟塔怎么这么吵……”他说着要去开门，拧动门把的一瞬间被菲列特利加扯着衣领从门口拉开。

紧接着外面响起了爆炸声，夹杂着员工的喊声：“boss你别出来！我们没空保护你！”

菲列特利加把门把锁了回去，任由外面警报声回旋。

“第13次敌袭，警报，警报！！”

和这个莫名其妙的特异点的大多数人不同，杨威利清楚地知道召唤自己的人是谁，并且目睹了那个人的死亡。

“原来如此，是你回应了我的召唤吗？也好，这样这个特异点就可以自行解决了。”面前这个侦探装束的男人持有着ruler灵基，怎么看都是受到了极大的伤害，马上就要消散的样子。

“我得……回去迦勒底……”福尔摩斯灵基开始破碎，杨威利伸出手却什么也抓不到。

“你一定做得到，与我同为回应人类期待与愿望的人物……是和白天的那个有些像呢……”

“与其说是我，不如说你是回应了这个特异点的召唤……”

“请收下我在这里最后的ruler灵基，作为见面和分别的礼物。”

狡猾的侦探就这么消失在了魔术师的面前，留下了这家不靠谱的夜间侦探社。

杨威利原有的caster灵基被福尔摩斯赠予了ruler灵基看破的能力，然而眼下的信息也并不能让他准确推断出自己为何会显现在这个无根的特异点。

据他自己后来和同伴们描述，在迷茫了一会后，他尝试用自己的帽子进行召唤，一阵金光过后，一个冷冰冰的枪口抵在他的脑袋上。

“你的命，这次是我的。”是记忆里熟悉的声音，却没有记忆里的温柔，他没想到回应他的召唤的是Avenger职介的菲列特利加。

“第13次敌袭，警报，警报！！”警报声还在声嘶力竭地咆哮，这次的持续时间有些不同寻常。菲列特利加把杨威利塞到柜子里后提枪出去看看，迎面撞上了一位老熟人。

“大姐！来得正好，这次是英灵敌袭！快来帮手。”比利小子蹲在夜店宽大的沙发后面和对面互射，菲列特利加闪身躲过呼啸而过的战斧，以攻代守，魔力凝聚的子弹甩到战斧合金表面，冲击力使来人一个踉跄。

“啧……先寇布，是berserker吗？”菲列特利加灵体化手中双枪，面前的男人可不是火力可以压制得住的。

“还有几个从者？”

“这个最难办！其他的小混混都搞定了！”比利小子在另一头的掩体里回答道，时刻盯着先寇布的行动为菲列特利加补枪。

“我把里面那个人放出来，你找准时间用宝具！”留下布置后，菲列特利加再度闪转腾挪回到那间房，吸引着berserker的注意力，带着他冲进门去，杨威利果不其然已经从柜子里爬了出来，坐在桌上和夺门而入的两人打了打招呼：“哟，好久不见。”

先寇布的意识发生了不可抑制的停顿，盘腿坐在桌上的人他应该非常熟悉，他绝不会对他挥动战斧，而现在……

“坏音霹雳！”比利小子抓住了他一瞬间的迟疑，魔力凝结的子弹准确刺入先寇布的头再爆开。

先寇布的世界只剩一片血红，还有面前那个起身迎接他的人。

先寇布再醒来的时候，发现自己躺在皮质沙发里，明显是夜店装潢的宽大房间里一片狼藉。他觉得头疼得不行，起身想要确定自己的方位。

“boss，大姐，他醒了哦！”比利小子停下手里的活，掏出枪防止他再度暴走。

随后的半个小时里，杨威利同他握手致意并亲切交谈，初步交换了对方已知的情报，深刻研讨了后续的动向和方针，建立了友好互助的伙伴关系。

“这是……怎么回事？”他趁菲列特利加不注意，凑到杨威利旁边偷偷问道。

“咳……召唤的时候出了一些小意外，她现在是avenger。”杨威利放下白兰地瓶子，菲列特利加看了他俩一眼没理会。

“倒是你的狂化……”

“那小子枪法真不错，一枪爆掉了狂化的魔力链接。”先寇布翘着腿倚在沙发上，对着另一头打扫卫生的比利小子举杯致敬。

“天快亮了。”菲列特利加突然冒出一句突兀的话。

与此同时，一只奇怪的眼睛从店里的某个角落悄悄飞了出去。

——tbc——

**Author's Note:**

> 开头的梗《美人鱼》


End file.
